


Sacrifices And Executions

by thekingofpucas



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofpucas/pseuds/thekingofpucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has found him, and if there’s one thing they have in common, it’s that they write their intentions in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices And Executions

Tezca felt the cold stone against his back, limbs clamped down in a helpless ‘x’ of immobilization. The hard metal of Justin’s restraints was such a contrast to the warm breath on the back of his neck as he heard a familiar voice whisper.

 

“My beautiful Aztec,” Justin purred. His hand smoothed through Tezca’s hair, and the restraint tightened where Justin’s shoulder moved. Tezca held his breath as he felt the steel of Justin’s blade on his bare chest, jutting out of the other death scythe’s wrist.

Justin moaned, and Tezca squirmed against the stiff flesh of the other man’s abdomen.

“I can feel your heartbeat,” Justin whispered. “Didn’t you know? Rock music is based on the rhythm of the heart…”

Tezca couldn’t reply. He was too busy concentrating on breathing, on the movement of his bare torso, on the naked exposure of his mask-less face. His tan skin rippled under the flickering lights of the dark, abandoned room as Justin’s hand neared his chest.

“In Aztec beliefs, the heart was the source of the body’s power… Blood was life, and the heart provided it.”

“Don’t talk to me about Aztec beliefs,” Tezca retorted.

“That’s why they preformed blood sacrifices,” Justin continued, ignoring him. “We’re a lot alike, aren’t we? Sacrifices and executions… they’re pretty much the same thing.”

Justin’s restraints tightened, and Tezca winced. The blade neared the center of his chest, and he held his breath. It pressed into the flesh, and he couldn’t look away as Justin slowly pushed harder. At first, just pressure. Then a dull ache as the force behind the push grew to be too much. Finally, after a tortuous epoch of breathless suspense, a stabbing pain as his chest was ripped open. Tezca gasped as Justin chuckled, and the blood began to flow.

“I’ll give you a choice,” Justin whispered directly into his ear. “Your head, or your heart.”

Tezca couldn’t answer. He had no idea what the right thing to say was. He was dizzy and exposed and his chest was already throbbing. Justin shoved the blade harder into his chest, jostling it, and after an experimental jab that sent ripples of pain through Tezca’s very limbs, he pulled back and brought it up into the air.

Tezca’s bronze skin visibly paled as he watched on in horror. He just managed to choke out a strangled “No..!” before the blade came down with a loud squish and cleaved his chest in two. Tezca arched his back, silently screaming, as Justin used the blade to weasel his chest apart, exposing his ribcage. With a devilish smirk, Justin retracted the blade and touched the wound lightly. Tezca’s eyes were wide, and he couldn’t force words to his lips.

With nimble fingers, Justin cracked the first rib. Tezca screamed in pain. Another crack. The second. Another scream. A third noise. A third rib. Tezca’s voice became hoarse. By the fourth, he had run out of screams.

When Justin finally pulled back, he gasped for breath, pain radiating through every inch of his body. Justin slowly stroked a finger through the broken flesh. Every heartbeat, Tezca could hear in his head. He could feel each beat drive more blood away. He could see the rise and fall of red in his chest. It was this red that Justin pressed against with his finger. There was no sensation. No nerve endings were there to inform Tezca of the skin ghosting over his heart. He wanted to turn away, to stop watching, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the scene.

As Justin grew slowly more enamoured in his stroking, his fingers probed more and more, sinking into the crevices of Tezca’s chest, until he had wrapped them around the pulsing heart there. His teeth curled up into a sadistic grin, and Tezca could feel the tingle of his breath against his cheek.

“Prepared to die?” he asked, and Tezca was finally able to close his eyes. He prayed it would come swiftly.

With a yank, Justin jerked the heart away from the chest. For a moment, time stopped. The pulsing slowly died, the blood slowly flowed, and Tezca’s breathing slowly stopped. For a moment, Justin smiled in victory.

Then, for a moment, Tezca’s image blurred and disappeared, leaving nothing behind to denote that he had ever really been there.

Justin’s fingers closed around empty air and his smile died down to a light, genuine curve to his lips.

“Thank you,” he breathed.


End file.
